Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine, and particularly relates to a rotary electric machine which includes a connection component, for distributing an electric power to a stator coil, at an end portion in an axis direction of a stator, and a manufacturing method of the rotary electric machine.
Background Art
As known in a conventional art, in a rotary electric machine which includes a plurality of stator coils, which are intensively wound, at an inner circumference surface of a stator core, connection components, which respectively connect each of the stator coils and distribute an electric power to the stator coils, are provided at one end portion or both end portions in an axis direction of a stator which is composed of the stator core and the stator coils. The connection components include a holder having an annular shape, which is made of, for example, an insulating material such as a resin, and a plurality of bus bars which are installed in a concave groove provided at the holder.
In a conventional rotary electric machine, the above-described connection components are manufactured, for example, as described in Patent Document 1, in such a way that a resin and bus bars are integrally inserted and molded by using a resin molding die, or the connection components are manufactured, as described in Patent Document 2, in such a way that bus bars are inserted to a bus-bar storage groove of a holder made of a resin, which is previously formed, and after that, the holder made of a resin and the bus bars are integrally fixed by using an adhesive resin.